Stubborn and Cowardly
by fanficky-chicky
Summary: Ron and hermione find themselves in seventh year stubborn as ever, but when Ron is called on his stubborness he decides to come clean.I started this one as just RH but theres not a lot to write about so I branched off into HG and thats where the drama is
1. Lonely

Lost lonely

Hermione shivered under her once warm comforter, she could not help the feeling of emptiness the bed had and for reasons she could not explain she desperately wanted a certain fiery red-head to fill it. Hermion sighed and rolled over, "How could he be so bloody thick?" she thought. She hated the fact that she liked Ron, he was a stupid, manky,cute perfect git! She was not supposed to like boys, she was head girl she didnt fraternize. She got perfect grades and finished all her homework, she was smart and that was who she was. Oh, but sometime she wished to switch for just one day with Lavender or one of the other teases, just to get that kind of male attention... But again, that wasnt who she was so she shrugged it off and fell asleep.

Then next morning Hermione woke up at the same time she always did, had a shower like she always had and dressed in the same robes perfectly buttoned her shirt straightened herself out in the mirror. After grabbing her books and her bag she headed down to the great hall to eat breakfast exactly half an hour after she had gotten up. She got to the great hall just as afew others were filling in. Hermione found she was a very early riser and she quite liked eating most of her breakfast while it was quiet.

Slowly as more and more sleepy students filled the hall the noise grew from practically silent to a low hum. Finally she saw two very tired toussle haired boys walk groggily into the dining hall. Though she never admitted it nor showed it her heart leapt every time she caught sight of that lanky young man.

Ron walked into the hall to see Hermione smiling up at him and Harry. "How can she be so bloody happy at this time in the morning?" he thought. It was nice to see her smile though. She had the prettiest chestnut eyes... Ron shook off this thought, him and Hermione? It would never happen, she's practically married to her books! Still he did have those certain nights when he wished she would crawl into bed with him... and he wondered quite often what would happen if he kissed her. Would she pull away? Would she kiss him back? Would it ruin their friendship? This was the thing he worried about most, if indeed she did not return his feelings that would definately change alot of things, she might not want to hang around him anymore it might just be too awkward...

Ron was snapped back to reality by the smell of food. The smell of pancakes filled his nose and without thinking any longer he began to voraciously consume the large stack of pancakes now sitting infont of him.

"Honestly Ron thats disgusting!" Hermione's voice penetrated the his brain and awoke him from his previous train of thought which happened to be:"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes..." He looked up at her soft features and replied "So?" with a mouth full of food. Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes at both of them.

Hermione finished her breakfast much earlier than her two frends so during the time that they spent eating she would often study or revise the previous nights homework for the millionth time just to make sure that there were absolutely no mistakes.

"Hermione do you ever stop working?"

"What huh?" Hermione replied looking up briefly from her history notes.

"Like do you sleep or eat or god forbid just have fun?"Ron asked

"Well I have to eat and sleep but have fun yes i supose i do but only at approprate times when i have absolutely nothing better to do with my time." Hermione replied quite matter-of-factly before immedately returning her gaze to her notes.

Ron leaned over to Harry his eyes still fixed on Hermione and said "She's like robot, i swear!"

Harry leaned back and said "You just noticed?"

"Well i noticed i just never realized she was like this almost constantly."

"I guess she has gotten worse over the years i mean this year we have N.E.W.T's "

"Yeah but, she's the kind of person who really doesnt need to start studying in September!"

Harry just shrugged at him finished his meal and grabbed his books. Ron continued to stare at Hermione until she finally looked up and he quickly averted his eyes.

"We should get to class" she said awkwardly averting her gaze as well. Ron just nodded and picked up his own books.

"Was he just staring at me?" Hermione thought with a puzzled look on her face as she walked to Charms. "No," she stated fimly in her own brain. "He's just out of it in the morning 'cause he's tired." And without more thought to the subject she took out a piece of parchment and began to take notes on professer Flitwick's lesson purposely avoiding eye contact with Ron.

Ron violently slammed his things down on the desk across the room. She had looked at him as if he was mad! How could he be so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid! What if she never talked to him again? "No," he said to himself "I wont let _that_ happen." He looked at her across the room, her eyes fixated on her parchment. Ron sighed and looked down at his own and began to doodle. First he drew brooms then a quidditch pitch then the fans in the stands then their faces, then her face, with her eyes and bushy hair with her soft features and perfect smile...

"What are you drawing the mate?"

"Nothing nothing.." Ron said hastily crumpiling the parchment in his hand.

"Nothing my arse!" Said Harry as he strained to grab the parchment from him. The two boys struggled until Professor Flitwicks sqeaky voice snapped, "Settle down you two! Five points from gryffindor! I expect better from you!" Both Harry and Ron sank back into their seats and Ron quickly stashed the drawing in his book bag before returnig his attention to the front of the class.

That night when Ron couldnt sleep he pulled out the drawing he had done in charms that morning and tore it to shreds. How could he be so stupid! Hermione would certainly be smart enough to see that he had feelings for her and if she had those same feelings she would have acted upon them. He made up his mind that he would get over her and move on.

The next morning Hemione woke up after a lonely night with an even stronger sense of isolation. She lay in bed a whole hour longer than usual and then proceeded to go through her daily routine at a snails pace until she finally sighed and headed to the great hall to mindlessly consume sustainance.

Meanwhile Ron and Harry nervously waited in the hall.

"Where could she be?" Ron said with a great air of anxiety.

"I'm sure she's fine" said Harry reassuringly "she's probably just handing in her assignments early calm down ok!"

"I supose you're right" He replied aprehensively. At that moment as his eyes scanned the hall they came to rest on the familliar head of bushy hair they called Hermione. Ron sighed with relief before noticing the expression on her face.

"Whats with you?" he asked her.

"None of you buisness." She said curtly

"Well at least tell me why you are so late!"

"Why should I? I dont have to divulge everything that goes on in my head to you!"

"I was just concerned! You dont have to flip out on me!"

"You were concerned?" Herimione asked, going from being livid with annoyance to timid with shock. Ron, being shocked by her sudden change of charactor replied timidly as well,

"If you must know yes i was..." Hermione smiled at him until she noticed one of the clocks on the wall.

"Oh god we're late for class!"

As Hermione made her way to the common room after a long day she smiled to herself once again about what Ron had said to her at breakfast. But, it wasnt just that he had said it was how he had said it and how he had looked at her as she had entered the hall.

He had smiled and then upon noticing her own expression he gave her a look of genuine concern. She sighed once more as she stepped through the portrait hole to find the normal busy common room, she scanned the room for her three favourite faces but only found two of them sitting at one of the tables doing their homework.

"Where's Ron?" She asked Harry and Ginny. They looked at each other uneasily, and pointed to one of the remote corners of the room. As Hermione slowly turned her gaze to the corner she felt something in her gut twist and the colour leave her face. She quickly turned back to Harry and Ginny and said.

"Ah good for him," Her voice faltered slightly she then cleared her throat and choking back tears said "I think i'll go to bed" Hermione then rushed up the stairs of the girls dormitory and colapsed on her four-poster bed.

**Author's note: Dun Dun dun! Dying to know whats going on in the corner? good thats what i want, and dont worry its not going to be like what hapened on the sixth book its quite different. Didnt you hear how determined to get over her he was? To be honest even i'm not totally sure whats going on in the corner so i am totally up to suggestions. **


	2. Ruddy bonkers

**omg still so excited!**

**Blah blah blah dont own the characters...**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione had colapsed on her bed not knowing whether to cry or laugh. I mean at a sight like that it would be confusing fo anyone!

She had witnessed Ron almost having his face sucked off by a very geeky looking 5th year who obviously had no experience with kissing...or fondling for that matter. Hermione giggled at this thought, but her smile was extinguished by the thought that Ron would rather snog with someone like that then with her... Hermione heard the innevitable footsteps of Ginny coming to console her but when Ginny noticed Hermione had a blank look on her face she was surprised.

"Hermione are you ok?"

"Why wouldnt i be?"

"Well after what you saw in the common room u looked a little distraught."

"Ron has the right to snog anyone he wants i dont own him besides if he really did have feelings for me he would snog me!"

Hermione clasped a panic stricken hand to her mouth.

"So you do like him!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm holding her in a death grip.

"Dont you dare tell anyone! He doesnt like me,he never will."

"How are you so sure?"

"I just am ok! I'm a very intelligent person i think i would be able to tell if he did!" Ginny sighed to herself, she had now been sworn to secrecy by two oblivious friends, and she wasnt one to break a promise so she sighed and walked back down stairs to give Harry a damage report.

That Friday had gone rather quickly for Hermione for she had been in a daze the entire time. They had been dimissed rather quickly so she had already finished her homework by the regular dismissal time. She wandered onto the grounds unconciously and sat down under a vibrant redwood that had not started to lose its leaves yet. She lay down and stared up at the sky suddenly a face appeared on the baby blue back drop. It was Rons she sat up and looked at him. Suddenly without warning he slid his arm around her waist and crashed his mouth onto hers in a passionate kiss he then pulled away and said...

"Hermione wake up!" She awoke with shock blinking frequently because of the bright sunlight hitting her eyes

"How can you sleep in broad day light! Its 3:30 in the afternoon!" Ron and Harry sat down beside her.

"God you looked as if you had been posessed you wandered off in mid sentence muttering about potting soil!" Ron said.

"Seriously Hermione you looked really out of it."Harry added

She just blinked at them and Ron waved a hand in front of her face to no avail.

"She's gone batty," he mumbled to Harry."Hermione Jane Granger do you still inhabit this earthly form?" He yelled more at her than to her and she snapped out of it and replied,

"Get out of my face you prat!" and stormed off.

"Ruddy bonkers..." Ron muttered to himself

"At least we know she's still sane."

As Hermione stormed off to her room her feelings of annoyance turned to feelings of longing. That had been the most wonderful dream she sighed as she plopped herself down on one of the soft couches in the deserted common room. No doubt everyone was outside enjoying the day. She sighed once again as she fell over onto her side and just lay there lost in thought until she heard the portrait hole open and two very "excited" looking fourth years burst in snogging away, they tripped over the rug and fell onto the floor.

Hermione struggled to keep herself from bursting into a fit of giggles at the ridiculous display of hormones. But she stood up repressing her laughter looked at them sternly and cleared her throat. The two of them looked up at the head girl with panic in their eyes.

"I most certainly do not want to see that ever again, do you understand?"

The two timid students ran back through the portrait hole almost as fast as they came and Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that they werent going to heed her words. In a way she envied them, they were 14 and she was 17 and she had never snogged anyone, not even Viktor, she had kissed him but they had never snogged especially not like that! Hermione sat on the couch once more and began to think very dirty thoughts. If anybody knew what went on in her head they would _never_ call her a goody-two-shoes. A wide grin spread itself across her face as she thought of what their reactions might be.

Just then Ginny came into the common room accompanied by Harry and Ron and they took her off to dinner with them. Ron still looked slightly miffed that she had snapped at him.

"Honestly, how do you expect me to react when your yelling at me and waving your hand in my face like an idiot!"

This comment silenced him because he knew she was right, she was always right.

"So who's your new girlfriend?" She asked completely out of nowhere and Ron responded quite taken aback at her casualty,

"Her name is Beatrice Trout, but i call her Bea." He said almost as if this was something to brag about.

"Hm,"Hermione nodded "she sounds nice." Though she held it deep inside her chest she ached with longing to be the one he chose. The rest of dinner was silent and nobody dared brake it for fear of losing a limb.

Ron stumbled to his four-poster bed in the boy's dormitory and sat on it rubbing his eyes.

"How long are you gonna keep this up man?" said Harry from the bed over.

"Keep what up?" He replied trying desperately to sound inoscent.

"Oh you know bloody well what i mean! You cant toy with a girls emotions for personal gain its not right!"

"For your information I really like Bea!"

"I was talking about Hermione you dolt!" Ron looked at him in shock, one of them had finally said it. "Look it seems that everyone except you two know that you should be together and i think the two of you are either to cowardly or stubborn to admit it!" Ron just stared at his long time friend with a blank expression on his face, was it true? Did everyone know this? How could he pin point the situation that exactly? He sighed and rubbed his eyes again.

"You're right"Ron said quietly.

"What!" Harry certainly hadnt expected this! "I mean-- Of course i am!" The two boys sat there in silence for a moment before.

"But can I deal with all this in the morning?" Ron asked

"Of course! But i wont let you out of it again this time _you _have to confront her."

"Fine, just let me sleep." and with that he rolled over and did so.

A.N.: Omg! i stayed up till 10:21 cus i was on a roll! Any way I hope you like it, keep the critiques coming!


	3. Ridiculous really!

I hope you like this chappee it get a lot more..."Passionate" towards the end so braceyourself ok?

Disclaimer:I certainly wish i owned them but sadly i dont...

Chappie 3!

Hermione winced as the bright sunlight filled the dormitory. Another day, filled with hidden emotions, silent heartbreak and blissful ignorance experienced by the one she felt it for...or so she thought. Ron too had felt the warm sunlight hit his eyes but he had been lying awake in bed long before that. He was thinking about many things, who he was mostly and how the hell he hadnt figured that out until he was seventeen! It was a bit ridiculous really, he had known he had feelings for hermione since he was thirteen and yet he was to stubborn to admit it to anyone but his sister (who had only really found out by accident).

As he heard his roommates stir in their beds around him he figured it would be a good idea to get to the shower first. Being only Saturday he dressed casually in just some muggle jeans and his normal shirt and headed down to the great hall only to be acosted in the common room by Bea.

"Hi Gingy!" She said giving him a sloppy kiss on the chin because he was so tall she couldnt reach much higher.

"Um hi Bea..."

"Gingykins is something wrong?"

"Um well sort-of you see I need to talk to you." Bea's lip began to quiver at this statement. "No no Bea dont look at me like that you knew this would have to happen sooner or later right?" She shook her head repeatedly tears welling up behind her large glasses. Ron sighed and said,

"Look we can still be friends right?" Bea looked up at him again this time with rage in her eyes.

"You expect it to be that easy! You really are a dolt! I never want to see you again you-you ruddy fucking prat!" and with that she stormed off slamming the portrait hole behind her. Ron sighed once again, at least it was over with he thought to himself. As he wandered down the hall the feeling of anxiety in his stomach worsened but upon entering the hall and seeing her beautiful face it vanished... then came thundering back as his brain kicked in. One would imagine that this would be a shock to the human body...and it was, he passed out.

Hermione looked over to the entrance to see Ron turning the corner, he looked at her, blinked, made a strange contorted face and fell to the floor. Harry coughed back a laugh as Hermione ran over to help him. He was out cold, she looked at him with concern and then slapped him.

Ron awoke to see Hermione's face looking down on him with an expression mixed with concern and confusion.

"Aiwuvoomyneeeeeee..."he said. Hermione looked at him and then up to Harry.

"I think we should get him to the hospital wing." Harry just nodded and put one of his half-concious friends arms around his shoulders and proceeded to drag him down the corridor.

Ron awoke yet again to see Hermiones kind face peering down at him except this time he was in the hospital wing.

"He's awake."she said with a warm smile. Her face was then joined by Harry's who had been elsewhere in the room. Ron sat up and looked at his two best friends.

"You took quite a spill there mate." Harry said. Hermione bent down and hugged him.

"Oh god i was so worried! Dont ever scare me like that again!" she swatted him playfully with her hand. He smiled at her and felt his ears go bright red as he looked at his hands.

"Well even if you cant go to quidditch practice doesnt mean i cant," Said Harry standing up "I'll leave you two alone." He then winked at Ron and left. Hermione, instantly picking up on Harry's less than subtle signal turned to Ron and said,

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Ron turned and looked at her slowly, she never did miss a beat on anything.

Hermione felt her heart beat faster as he just looked at her. She had never seen him look at her this way, it was almost unerving and she knew that her knees would have given way if she had not been sitting.

"Look im sure that you and I both know what i am going to say. We've been tiptoeing around the bloody subject for far too long."

Hermione's heart beat faster yet, Was he really saying this?

"Well, I'm of age now and its about time i decide what i want in life and how im going to get it, So Hermione, here goes, I love, i always have from the first time i saw you when i was eleven years old i know that sounds silly but its true, your smile would always light up my day and at the time i didnt know why, but now i do." Hermione felt warm tears run down the sides of her face as he finished. This was a moment that she had only ever dreamed about and in those situations she had always known exactly what to say next, but for the first time in her life she was speechless.

Ron looked down at his hands, why wasnt she saying anything? God it had taken him so long to finally say and she just going to sit there! Ron looked up to say something along the lines of "You could at least say something!" but he stopped when he noticed tears leaking from her eyes.

"Hermione are you ok?"

"Fine, better than ever." She said and she leant down and kissed him gently, but that was not enough she had to kiss him again, harder this time. She let the animalistic side of her brain take over as her rational mind slowly drifted away. She even surprised her self at how naturally all this came to her like a hidden instinct. Before she knew it Ron had pulled her on top of him onto the bed. She gasped as she felt his hands begin to explore her body.

"Ahem!" Said a voice from the corner of the infirmary, it was madam pomfrey."I dare say that this is the LAST place you should be doing that sort of this let alone in school no less." she said briskly "I'm sure you're all better Mr. Weasley you may go now."

Hermione blushed, got up off of him and quickly exited the hospital wing, but just as she was around the corner his hand found her's...

A/N:Ok for the people who i was sending this to before i decided to post it on fanfiction .net i know its a little weird where i went with it but fogive me i couldnt let a good opportunity go to waste! and please review i know ur reading it!


	4. In broad daylight!

**Woot woot! "The writers back and there's gonna be an update" lol**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Hardly anybody reviews... :'( maybe i should go back to just sending it to my close friends... please if you havent posted a review and you are reading this i would like to say that i will go back to just sending it to my frends, IF i dont get any morereviews from ppl other than my frends.**

**Blah blah blah i dont own the charactors, read the story already!**

**Chaptah fowah!**

Hermione turned around and smilled at Ron briefly before he used her hand to pull her up against him she gasped again as he began planting passionate kisses along her neck.

"R-Ron," she stammered "I really dont think the middle of the corridor is the best place for this sort of thing.." Ron just blinked at her, in his mind it didnt matter where it happened.

"Does it really matter?" he asked. _Such a guy _she thought.

"Well what if someone were to casually walk by, You dont think they would notice?" She had a point.

"Ok, well where do you propose we go?" Hermione bit her lip and thought about this. There really was no place in the school where there was no chance of being caught...

"I don't know, there really isnt any "safe" place...we might have to wait." She stated calmly. Hermione looked up to see Ron's horror struck face.

"Oh honestly how hard would it be to wait till the summer?" Ron let out a feeble whimper, Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Its not like I'm saying you can't even touch me until summer i just dont want to you know... at Hogwarts!" Ron's face improved a lot spreading into a grin and began kissing all over her face playfully.

"Stop!" she giggled "Can we at least find a more private place if we're going to do that?"she batted her eyelashes. Ron made a mock sigh and said

"Oh all right, if you insist." and with that he swooped his arm under her legs and carried her off down the hall.

Meanwhile on the quidditch pitch, the first spark of a differnt romance took its first flight...

As Harry did his first lap around the pitch he not only felt the wind through his hair but also a pair of light blue eyes following him. He looked down to see Ginny looking straight at him with a dazed expression on her face. She quickly snapped out of it though and returned to her laps. When Harry had looked at her though, he hadn't seen the giddy school girl that was Ron's sister, he had seen an attractive, confident young woman.

Harry soon realized that he was hovering stationary above the pitch as the others zoomed past. He quickly remembered himself and began to race around the pitch again.

A very goofy looking Hermione giggled as she stumbled out of a broom closet on the seventh floor only to be followed by a scruffy looking red-head.

"Can we find a more hygenic place next time you wanna snog?"

"I'm sorry but there wasnt enough time, I couldnt keep my hands off of you and you insisted that we dont do it in the corridor.." Hermione giggled again and pushed him playfully, which he took as a sign and began kissing her again.

"Dont you think you've had enough for one day?"

"Why, Hermione my dear lady there is never enough..." She looked up at his big round eyes,

"I think I have an idea..."she then took his hand and proceeded to drag him through the castle and down to the quidditch pitch.

"What the hell are we doing here?"he said looking quite puzzled.

"No one will ever expect it! besides if we're under the stands and we're quiet to a certain extent no one will know!"She then proceeded to pull him under the stands with her.

As Harry went through the practice he couldnt help but be distracted by Ginny, "_Since when did she..fill-out?" _he thougtonly to feel his face go quite red.

"What is that sound?" Ginny said as she came to a halt. The rest of the team stopped for a moment and they all heard a sort of muffled cry.

"It sounds like someone is in trouble!" Ginny said looking around in alarm. A grin spread across Harry's face as he heard the muffled voice cry out "Oh god Ron where did you learn that?"

"I'm sure whoever it is is more than just fine.." .Harry said as she touched down on the ground.

"Why would someone be screaming if something wasnt wrong?" she said in a genuinely inoscent way.

"I guess you're about to find out." He said with a sigh as he too touched down and watched Ginny pull back the fabric around the stands with a shriek.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" Came Ron's voice from out of sight.

"Umm Ginny dear, could you close the flap for just a sec?" Said Hermione's voice. Ginny closed the flap still looking dumbstruck.

"I warned you didnt I?" said Harry.

"Well, guess its about time for them to have gotten together but...I certainly did not want to see that..."she trailed off. Ron clambored out of the flap and held out his hand to Hermione who took it and climbed out herself. Hermione walked over to Ginny as the guys were surounding Ron and giving him high-fives,

"Dont worry, we weren't doing anything..." she searched for the right words " _too _unholy down there."

"Well, I didn't really think _that_ was going on but why the hell were you snogging under the the stands, in broad daylight!"

"Umm, well to be honest I thought nobody would expect or find us there so well, I guess I was wrong..."Hermione shrugged.

"Well," Ginny said, striding over to her brother "I guess this gives me one free pass of doing something like this and you not going insane on me while i do it!" Ron's face was wiped of its cocky smile and ha became quite pale. "You remember our agreement dont you?"

**Authors note:Ok theres my 4th chapter, i'm quite proud of this fic now and i thank the three ppl that HAVE reviewed i appreciate it a lot thats really the main reason i started posting this publicly, because i wanted more opinions! **


	5. The Agreement

**A/n: A big thanks to the ppl who reviewed it is because of you that you can be reading this now! By the way this chapter gets a little more...passionate wink wink enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Man if I did own the Charactors, I'd be stinking rich...oh well at least i own this plot!**

**Chapter 5 : The Agreement**

"What agreement?"said Hermione apprehensively.

"Oh don't worry it's just a little deal me and Ron made last summer, you see I wanted someway to keep him from freaking out on me about guys I was with and he wanted to limit the amount he saw and heard about them. So we made a deal, we must both keep to ourselves about these things, however if one of us was to catch the other doing something _inappropriate _that one would be free for one day of their choice to do what they please without consequences." as Ginny finished a great smirk spread itself accross her face making the mischievious twinkle in her blatantly visible. Ron sighed, and looked at his sister with defeated eyes.

"Fine," he said cautiously "I'll keep my word but please Gin, just-- be sensible about it ok, use you good judgement."

"Oh relax, its like you think I would start giving out lap dances if you didnt "control" me!" she said giving him a look and then started laughing at his worried face. The rest of the team launched themselves back into the air and Harry and Ginny followed suit still laughing at Ron's mortified expression.

Ginny thought long and hard about what would be the perfect day to be free to do whatever she wanted. She figured that she would have to find out if Harry did like her back first, but that she would have to do in secret because it wasnt worth wasting the whole consequence free day. Ginny decided that before she could choose a day she would have find out. On Wednesday she had the perfect oportunity to ambush him in the hall when he was alone but she couldn't bring herself to do it. There were numerous openings after Quidditch practice but her stupid brother always had to catch up with them! Finally that day at lunch she found Harry sitting alone (Hermione and Ron were off "studying" as they often were seeing as Ron had become suspicously fond of "studying" lately). Ginny took a deep breath and sat down beside him.

"Hey Gin." he said casually obviously oblivious to her plan.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"she asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Ginny took another deep breath

"Err--" her voice faltered slightly as she looked up at him and saw that he was looking at her, she trembled as his piercing green eyes bore into hers with a curious expression. She bit her lip and looked back down at her plate struggling to put the words together in her head.

"Nevermind!" she said quickly springing up and exiting the hall. She fell back against the wall in the deserted corridor, closing her eyes and breathing a deep sigh of relief. "Another wasted opportunity." she thought to herself. Ginny stood there for a moment until she heard footsteps, brushing herself off, she continued to walk down the hallway until a voice said,

"Ginny wait up!"

Harry saw her freeze and turn around looking a lot like a deer in head lights, he quickly cleared his throat to stop himself from laughing.

"What were you going to tell me back there?" he asked catching up to her.

"Nothing it must have slipped my mind." she said as she began walking briskly again.

"Oh really?" he said narrowing his eyes at her. Harry began tickling her. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to force an answer out of you!"

"Oh-- Harry--stop it!" She forced in between fits of giggles.

"I'm sorry but that doesnt answer my question." He teased as he continued his assault. Ginny backed into a wall trying to get away from him. He paused for a moment looking at her and realizing they were now very close indeed. Harry could almost feel her chest rising and falling rapidly they were that close.

Ginny found that even though his hands had stopped moving she was still breathing heavily. Harry leaned in closer boring into her eyes once more. He saw her fear and worry, her anxiety and apprehension, but underneath it all he saw a flicker of excitement earging him on, begging him to kiss her right then and there. Ginny felt his gaze once more and her heart rate increase. One of his arms cautiously snaked its way around her waist the other supporting her head, he leaned in and Ginny closed her eyes. Harry seized her mouth with his trying to make Ginny very sure of how he felt. She returned the kiss with all her might running her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. She tore her mouth from his and whispered in his ear,

"Thats what I wanted to tell you."

Later on...

As Hermione left the great hall after dinner she felt a little guilty for making Ron actually study at lunch, even though she knew that they both really needed to. She sighed as she strolled back to the common room a lot slower than usual. Suddenly a hand darted out of an empty classroom pulling her into a rough kiss, noticing who it was she pulled away,

"What are you doing Ron?" she said smiling at him.

"Making up for lost time." He stated

"Well then, carry on." she said raising an eyebrow, Ron grunted and continued to kiss her. Hermione hooked her leg around his hip and moaned in approval as his free hand began to run along her thigh. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and stared for a moment at the gorgeous chest she loved so much. Her hands roamed his torso extaticly until settling on his shoulders. She dug her fingernails into him as she pulled him up against her. God how she loved this, it was exhilerating to let her hormones take over.

"Oh Ron," she murmured as his lips trailed down her neck and across her collarbone. He seized her lips once more pressing her against the nearest wall. She smelt so good! he thought to himself.

Its funny how much passion there is when its been bottled up for 7 years! Hermione opened her eyes and looked across the room at the clock on the oposite wall.

"Ok Ron, we really should get back to the common room." He just nodded regretfully and slowly let her go, buttoning up his shirt. She gave him one last slow, smouldering kiss before stepping out into the hall.

As they steped through the portrait hole they saw Harry and Ginny playing chess and sat down on a couch next to them. Harry looked up from his game at them,

"Been having fun?" ha asked them knowingly. Hemione blushed and Ron just smile and nodded vigorously. "Good because we have something to tell you..."

**(A.N.) Ok I know my chapters have gotten shorter but that just cus its hard to find a really good place to leave it you know? Well as I'm looking into the future I think this is going to be a relatively short fic but i'm not sure... I might just have to couple up everyone in the school :P : )**

**Please Review I read every single one!**


	6. No other option

**Does a happy dance I love reading reviews! The make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D Ok this chapter is where the drama starts, if ur happy with all the fluff back there you can stop reading, besides this is really where the Ron Hermione stuff slows down because they are going steady. **

**Warning: May contain scenes of suicide, snogging and partial nudity (on the guys part of course giggles)**

**Reader discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer:Ok if i owned these characters the Harry Potter series would be strictly teen romance and none of this adventure rubbish. Unfortunately i dont so i am condemned to the realm of fanfiction alas sigh**

"Ok Ron I'm willing to give up my consequence free day if you dont freak out about this."Ginny bargained. Ron considered this for a moment occasionally casting suspicious glances at both Harry and Ginny

"Oh...k."he replied apprehensively, fidgeting slightly on his seat. Ginny took a deep breath and released.

"Harry and I are going to start going out." Ron looked mortified, but the look of shock soon turned to rage. Nevertheless he remained in his seat his face purpling slightly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Can I just say one thing?"he said, his eyes still closed, Ginny nodded silently. Ron then turned to Harry and looked him straight in the eye. "If you ever hurt her I will kill you, you may be my best friend but she was my little sister first." Harry nodded solemnly, Hermione burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?"Ginny asked

"They're just so serious! Ron do you honestly think he would hurt her?" Ron pondered this a moment.

"Well I supose not but I want him to know where we stand."

The next day they pulled on their cloaks and headed down to Hogsmeade with many of their fellow students. Christmas was nearing so many of them were heading down to buy presents but Ginny and Harry had other plans. Slipping away from Ron and Hermione proved easier than they thought. As soon as they had neared Honeydukes Ron had grabbed Hermione's hand and taken off running dragging her into the sweets shop.

Harry and Ginny continued to stroll down the street passing The Three Broomsticks and entered the small tea shop called Madam Puddifoots, the same tea shop Harry had had his first date with Cho in. It seemed different though, he wasnt nearly as nervous, he was already holding Ginny's hand and he was actually quite confident. They sat down at a little table in the corner after ordering some hot chocolate. Harry was surprised to see Ginny looking uneasy.

"Ginny, are you _nervous?_"he asked incredulously. She looked up and gave him a shifty eyed smile. He thought this very odd seeing as they had already kissed and he knew she had been on many other dates before with other guys. What could possibly make the red-headed spitfire so insecure? "But why?"

"Well...I've always kind-of felt like the more attractive one in these situations." Ginny said sheepishly, her cheeks suddenly becoming flushed. Harry smiled kindly and brushed the hair out of her face,

"In my eyes there will never be anyone more attractive than you, especially not me!" he added with a laugh, Ginny laughed too easing up a bit. Harry leaned forward over the table and kissed her lightly on the forehead, she blushed furiously and he smiled wondering how on earth anyone could be that perfect.

That christmas passed quite uneventfully, except this year love seemed to be in the air. However this cheeriness and warmth didn't reach the cold heart of Draco Malfoy. His father had disowned him when he had refused to be branded with the dark mark the end of the previous year. Draco felt so isolated and alone, no one in his house would talk to him (probably orders from their parents) he often contemplated suicide, he had no purpose, no direction. His mother would occasionally write secretive letters to which he was strictly told not to respond to for fear of his father finding them. Potter and his stupid friends always looked so damn happy these days, it sickened him. Without his cronies though, he didn't feel quite up to taunting them anymore.

The companionless boy would often find solace in going to the room of requirement and crawling into the dark hole it provided for him. In the dark nothing mattered, no one to see you, no one to judge you, no one... He strolled the halls fulfilling his prefect duties on new years day lost in his own thoughts when he rounded a bend only to find the mudblood and the weasel going at eachother, he retched and turned around almost expelling the single piece of toast he had forced himself to eat that morning. Sadly, he envied them, they had families, friends and eachother. Malfoy looked down at his pale wrists, perhaps the razor would be his only friend, for it would set him free.

Ginny sighed as she lay on her bed wide awake thinking. Life was good, she was with Harry, Hermione and Ron were happier than ever, heck, even Malfoy wasn't bothering them anymore! She felt like nothing could bring her down she was on top of the world! Weeks passed in this same state of content, she'd skip through the halls and sing in the shower and yet, something was lurking ever so subtly in the back of her mind. Something was not right, _someone_ was not alright, but she pushed it to the back of her brain and payed it no mind.

Draco searched his trunk feverishly for his shaving kit, until at last his cold hands closed around the leather bag. His hands groped around inside of it pulling out a small case of razor replacements. He dropped the leather bag back into his trunk and examnied the small weapons inside of the case. Draco heard somone walking to the door of the dormitory so he quickly stashed it in his robes and slipped discreetly throught the door himself, passing Blaise as he went.

As he walked silently through the halls he marvelled at how quiet such an enormous castle could be in the dead of night. He reached a destination that he was sure that no one would inturupt him in, Myrtles bathroom. Draco entered it cautiously checking for any signs of the wailing ghost, letting out a brief sigh when he found she wasn't there. He stepped to one of the sinks and examined his sallow face in the mirror. He yearned to leave this place, this earth, there was really no other option. Draco pulled out one of the razors. He slid it along his wrist and watched the warm glorious blood flow rapidly down his arm. Hands now shaking, he did the same to his oposite arm.

As he watched his life force drain he slipped into the bliss that was unconciousness...

**(A/N) Like it? Dont? TELL ME! I want your reviews but please dont just say its bad i want constructive criticism not aimless insults.** **I need to finish this story though because i have the BEST idea for another one!**


	7. An Unexpected Saviour

**(A/N) Oh jeez, I guess I should get back to this huh? Dont worry Draco doesnt die, that would be really stupid to just bring him in and then kill him off. I got a bit of backlash for my artistic vision... um he is not a self-hurter and I dont pretend to know what that is like, its just that that was the only way I could have him attempt suicide with something that was easily accessable to him where he would still be plausibly saveable. Ok conflict is about to enter the story I'm a little lost with what to do because I want to wrap this up because like I said I have another idea burning a hole in the back of my brain begging to be written. So if any of you have any idea of how I could wrap it up within 4 chapters after this one please please let me know, Im hopeless. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to write one of these for every chapter?**

**Chapter Seven: An Unexpected Saviour**

Ginny awoke with a start sweating profusely still breathing heavily from that incredibly vivid dream. (A/N Not that kind of dream! Sheesh get your mind out of the gutter!) Still shaking she lay back down trying desperately to push the sight of Harry's lifeless form from her mind, but it wouldnt budge. Sighing she got up slowly, if she could see that he was still perfectly alright she would be able to sleep. She crept silently into the seventh year boy's dormitory and jumped when the sound of Neville's thundering snores met her ears. Regaining her composure she made her way past her brothers bed, pulled the hangings back from Harry's and smiled at the sight of him sleeping peacefully completely unharmed.

As she slipped back to her own sleeping quarters however, the thing at the back of her mind roared in protest.

"Shut up he's fine!"she told it.

"No he's not!" it insisted.

"Calm down you just saw him!"

"What are you talking about! Of course your precious _Harry_ is fine I'm not talking about _him _you idiot!"

"Well who might I ask are you talking about?"

"Dont ask me I'm Conscience and Intuition wont freaking tell me!"

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Intuition says to "Follow the sound of the footsteps." I hate how she always talks in riddles!"

"But I don't hear any footsteps?"

"I assumed that you would know to _leave_ the tower, duh."

Ginny sighed not wanting to argue with herself any longer and swapped her pajama bottoms for jeans wanting to look at least half way presentable is she was caught. Poking her head out of the portrait hole she strained her ears to hear the sound of footsteps but there was nothing but silence. Cautiously she stepped out into the deserted hall and descended the nearest set of stairs. Sure enough she heard the faint clacks of shoes coming from down the next set of stairs. When she reached the bottom of the last set of stairs she caught sight of that greasy head of blond hair. "What the hell?" she thought to herself almost turning back, but her damned curiosity got the better of her and she followed him.

This couldn't be what her intuition was telling her could it? He stopped and she froze as he looked around briefly then peered inside Myrtle's bathroom before entering it. Ginny relaxed but began to feel increasingly uneasy about the current situation. She was out of bed, in the middle of the night, following Draco Malfoy of all people, once a suspected Death Eater, who had just entered the bathroom that contained the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. When she reached the door, she peered through the crack that was still left open, not daring to open the door anymore for fear of being spotted.

Ginny let out a small shriek before she could stop herself and clapped her hand of her mouth as the sight before her eyes sunk into her brain. The sight of the streaks of deep red blood seeping into the spaces between the tile was enough to make her faint, and though it was tempting she knew that she couldn't let him die. She let her instincts take over and did some quick thinking. She tore fabric from the ends of his robes and used them to apply pressure to his wounds. She heaved one of his soaked, limp arms over her shoulder and stumbled under his deadweight. He always looked so thin she hadn't expected him to be so heavy.

As his blood slowly began to pulse ever so slighty Draco began to hear a faint somehow distant voice muttering something.

_Oh god please dont be dead, you cant fucking die! Dont fucking die on me Malfoy!_ His semi conciousness was brief, for even listening tired him out and he receded back into his comatose state.

If dragging him down the hall was hard, stairs were quite another matter. She cursed the fact that the hospital wing was on the fifth floor. As Ginny reached the foot of the first stair case she stared hopelessly at it for a moment. "Fuck." she swore under her breath. He was unconcious right? Couldnt she just hook her arms under his shoulder and drag him up backwards? Well that would have to do, seeing as she didnt really have any other ideas.

Ginny reached the Infirmary thoroughly exhausted, but still determined. She knocked firmly on the door and heard the sound of someone scrambling out of bed muttering about how it was most likely Peeves wasting her time again. When Madam Pomfrey opened the door to see a very much alive girl covered lightly in blood and a half dead boy drenched in it she was more than a little shocked.

"I found him in the bathroom on the second floor, I think he slit his wrists."Said Ginny, still out of breath. Madam Pomfrey simply nodded and helped her carry Draco to the nearest bed. Ginny flopped onto a nearby chair and watched as Madam Pomfrey bussled (A/N is that how u spell it...im not sure) about with proper bandages as well as a strange potion that was white and looked more like smoke than liquid. Her eyes drifted lazily around the room before resting on the face of the boys next to her. He looked... different without the usual smirk. There was no way to describe it... like somehow in this state he was completely himself, completely unguarded...

"Don't worry dear he's going to be fine, its very good that you found him so soon,"said Madam Pomfrey "just let me clean you up and you can leave."

The weary girl sat on her bed back in her dormitory once more feeling very drowsy, and just as she had crawled under the covers a voice said...

"What were you doing in his room?" sqealed Emilie, one of her rather gossipy dormmates.

"Bugger off." Ginny replied grumpily.

"Well excuse me for hearing you get up, and following you, and seeing you go into his dorm, and then seeing you come back an hour later suspicously _tired _and flushedEmilie spat. Ginny simply groaned face down into her pillow.

"Didnt you see me come back in and put on jeans?"

"No, I was off telling Katy! She's on the Quidditch team with him you know, I thought it was information that she would like to know. Oh! Plus I had to tell Granger, Suzy, Samantha, Lavender, Kitka, Natalie, Patricia, Carmen, Alana, Fera, Kelly and Susan."

"But I--"Ginny started but was cut off.

"And I almost forgot, Parvati too."

"Emilie! I didnt have sex with Harry!"

"Oh come off it! Was he good?"

"Shut up!"

"I'll take that as a "no". Too bad, I guess he's now "The-boy-who-lived-and-is-bad-in-bed""

"For fucks sake, I didnt sleep with him! You can be so bloody annoying sometimes you know that!"

"Well explain why you were gone for so long then?" What was she suposed to say? "I had a feeling someone wasnt alright and i had to go check it out"? or "I just had to save Draco Malfoy 'cause he tried to kill himself." Ginny sighed almost in defeat for she couldnt really answer the question.

"Ha-ha! I knew it! Ginny Weasley is not a virgin!"

"No! I just cant tell you what I was doing because you'd never believe me!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, good night Ginny"Emilie said sarcastically, and Ginny simply rolled over and told herself she would sort it out in the morning.

**(A/N) Whooooppppeeeee! -happy dance- Ok what did you think? Romance, Comedy and Drama all in one chapter! Ok, If you dont want me to just abandon this story forever please please please help me figure out how to finish it! You'll have to wait till my next update to know if im abandonning it because if i get help i'll continue, however if i abandon it i will leave one last post saying so. Ooh! and how bout a surprise for the one who gives me the best idea for ending it...ummm oooh i know i will work that person into the story, just give me the name you would want to have in the story and if you give me the best way to end i'll work u in:D REVIEW!**


	8. Debt

**(AN) Ok, I actually got a review that helped me think of what to write next! So thank you pureangel86. Went and saw the 4th movie with my frends on opening night as Luna (full costume, uniform, wand behind the ear) and i have to say it was AWE****SOME!yet sooooooo inaccurate. We all hooted during the bathroom scene -snigger snigger- and i almost cried when Cedric died even though i knew it was gonna happen, 'cause movies can do that to me. Well anyway u really dont care, so here's my story you bloodsucking leeches!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters and stuff.**

**Chapter Eight : **

Ginny awoke the next morning after being prodded in the arm repeatedly. Her eyes fluttered open to see Harry standing over her looking a little distressed.

"We've never even had sex how can you say I was bad in bed!" he hissed. She stared at him bewildered for a moment and as the previous nights excursion came flooding back into her mind she remembered all the people Emilie had told.

"I didn't say anything!" she huffed impatiently "Emilie saw me leave briefly and-- its messed up ok, but I tried to argue with her but she was being so impossible and-- I didn't say anything!" Harry looked at her for a moment.

"Well, you should give Hermione props for being able to restrain Ron when Emilie told him. He just about killed me! He's tied to a chair in the common rooming cursing me under his breath, muttering about how he's going to "gut me like a fish" ".

"Didn't you tell him we didn't?"

"Wont listen to us." Harry replied simply "Thats why came to wake you, we were hoping you could try to tell him."

Ginny rubbed her eyes, yawned, got out of bed and walked all the way to her trunk before realizing that Harry was still there.

"What? You expect me to change infront of you?" she said teasingly. Harry raised an eyebrow but sighed and left so Ginny could change, he didnt want to be in anymore trouble with Ron.

---------------------------------

Draco was awoken the next morning by a bright sunlight that penetrated his eyelids. _This isnt the dormitory..._He thought, remembering the dark dungeon where he slept. This room was warm, cheerful, something he hadn't felt in a long time. _God, that was fucked up. _He thought as all of last night was vomitted up by his subconcious. _How could I have gotten that far? How could I have been so stupid! God, I am so fucked up. _As he was remembering all these things he remembered something else, the distant voice that had been calling his name and cursing quite unabashedly. Though the voice had been cursing like a sailor it was definately a womans and it also seemed to have an eerie angelic quality.

"Ah, finally up I see." came a brisk voice as Madam Pomfrey came bustling into sight. "Well, I suppose I can't blame you, you lost a lot of blood. Just thank your lucky stars Miss Weasley found you before you lost all of it!"

"Weasley?" Draco said before he could stop himself. This he had not expected, he would've thought she of all people would have just left him there to bleed. Draco felt an unwanted twinge of gratitude towards the red head and he cursed it.

"Yes, now if you're feeling alright I suggest you go outside and get some fresh air."

Draco left the infirmary but did not go outside instead he headed for Gryffindor tower. Weasley or not, a Malfoy's debts did not go unpaid. He owed his life to her and that is not a debt he wanted to live with.

------------------------

**(A/N) Ok, Uber Short I know, I'm really sorry but I've been having some serious problems with thinking about what to do next! Though i thought you guys at least deserve an update after all this time. 'You ever heard that ABBA song that goes "...wont somebody please have a heart, come and rescue me now 'cause im fallin' apart!" Well thats how i feel right now, i know the basic plan of how the couples are gonna end up in the end but i have no idea how to get there! Will somebody please throw me a life preserver in the form of an idea? **


	9. Suspicious Notions

**A/N: -sigh- I'm really sorry about the huge delay and sorry again for short chapter, but my writing is coming in spurts at the moment and I would rather only have a little bit of good writing than a load of crap so here you go, a few little cookies of inspiration.**

Chapter Nine: Suspicious notions

While Draco traveled through the halls toward Gryffindor tower he was immensely surprised that no one was giving him strange looks. Perhaps the Blood traitor had _some_ class. He rapped gently on the portrait of a fat lady in a bright pink dress he had just seen some Gryffindors emerge from. After receiving a very disdainful glance from the painted figure the portrait swung open.

The boy who lived stood staring at Draco with surprise for a moment before the stony expression took over.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Draco sneered at Harry as usual and replied with the same amount of hatred in his voice,

"I need to speak with the weasel's sister."

This naturally garnered a little shock from the raven haired boy, however he quickly regained himself and without even turning around said,

"She's not up yet."

"Oh really, then I believe that's some other red haired brown eyed blood traitor talking to the weasel?"

Harry's head whipped back to look into the common room and sure enough there was Ginny calming Ron down, _finally._

Harry attempted but to slam the portrait in Draco's face but Ginny had seen him. Her eyes widened in horror and went to rectify her other mistake.

"Harry I'll handle this." she muttered quietly before stepping out into the corridor. Draco was all business and plunged immediately into the speech he had prepared in his mind on the way.

"I know it was you know saved my life so don't try to deny it. I need a way of repaying you." At this statement Ginny simply stared for a moment, he did not meet her gaze.

"Look ferret, I don't want anything you've got so just bugger off." she said and turned to leave but Draco grabbed her arm.

"That's not good enough." He said, fire burning in his grey eyes. Ginny was taken aback by his sudden intensity but quickly regained her composure.

"You think I fucking care about that Malfoy? You can repay me by leaving me the hell alone!" With that she wrenched her arm out of his grip and stalked back through the portrait hole slamming it after her.

Malfoy frowned, this would not do, it would not do at all.

Harry had known something was up from the moment Malfoy had shown up at Gryffindor tower. Ginny hadn't been the same afterwards. He would often catch her wringing her hands and muttering incoherently. There was no question he was concerned but every time he tried to confront her about it she would start yelling at him about invading her privacy and frankly, angry Ginny was a little terrifying, even for the boy who had defeated Voldemort.

Malfoy however was acting even _stranger._ He was actually standing up for her and discouraging people from taunting her. Something was up, and Harry was going to get to the bottom of it.

**A/N –Grovels- Again, I'm so sorry, -headdesk- writing isn't coming as easy as it used to. Please, please, please, please, don't abandon this fic, I'm not and I really hope you wont, I promise I will finish this if it kills me.**

**Will love you eternally if you review, and for the people who don't want my love you can take some candy –offers large bowl of candy-. **


End file.
